nightmare
by bubbledevil
Summary: this story will make you think about liffe today


_Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _

_first chapter introduction_

_i hope you enjoy this story as much as i did cuz it was inspired by my english lesson _

You'll never believe what is going in this story. there is a lot of suspenseful events that happen within 2 nights. First to happen is two characters, Mr. Utterson and Mr. Enfield, are two very wealthy London lawyers. These two men have little in common, but one thing they do ave in common is they like to go on Sunday strolls. Well on one of these walks, Mr. Enfield comes across a door that reminds him of a story about a girl being trampled by a mysterious figure. Mr Enfield collars him by saying that if he does not do anything that he would ruin his name and his reputation. So this mysterious figure goes into the building and comes back out with a cheque for £100 to give to the girls family but Mr. Enfield is suspicious and goes with this character to make sure that the cheque was not a forgery but Mr. Enfield thinks this man has blackmailed someone who he knows, dr Jekyll, a well known scientist. Mr Utterson asks who this character is and Mr. Enfield says that he goes by the name of Mr. Hyde and both of them agree to never discuss this matter again. They agreed never to speak of the matter due to the fact that this creature is a horrible person that hurts anybody in its way.

chapter 2 search for hyde

Mr. Utterson thinks something strange is going on, so after finishing the conversation with Mr. Enfield, goes home to study a will that he drew up for a close friend, dr Jekyll. In this will it states that if an event was to happen, either death or disappearance of Jekyll, then all of his property should be given over to Edward Hyde. This will has troubled Mr. Utterson, but he has heard something about Hyde's behaviour. He becomes more upset and feels convinced that Hyde has some peculiar power over Jekyll. Trying to solve this mystery, Utterson pays a visit to dr Lanyon, who is a very close friend of dr Jekyll and asks dr Lanyon if he has heard of Hyde but Lanyon says that he has never heard of Hyde and has fallen out of communication with Jekyll as a result of professional dispute. After this, enfeild says that dr Jekyll is quite at ease as he throws a dinner party for his close friends. When everyone goes home, Mr. Utterson stays late, so he and dr Jekyll can speak privately. Utterson mentions the will and Jekyll begins to make a joke about it but then turns pale when Utterson tells him that he has been understanding quite a few things about young Hyde. Jekyll explains that the situation with Hyde is exceptional and can't be solved by talking, but Jekyll emphasises, the great interest he currently takes in Hyde and his desire to continue to provide for him. The Carew murder case, which happens a year later approximately, a maid who is sitting in her window in the early hours of the morning, witnesses a murder take place in the street below. She sees a small-evil looking figure whom she recognizes as Mr. Hyde who encounters a polite, aged gentleman, and this gentleman offers Hyde a greeting, but Hyde turns around and beats him with a stick beating him to death. He leaves a letter on the battered body addressed to Mr. Utterson and identifies the body as sir Danvers Carew, a popular member of parliament and one of his clients. Utterson takes the police to Hyde's address which is in Soho, which is a poor, evil- looking part of town. When they get to Hyde's house and find that the suspect is not at home. The police search the house and find the murder weapon and a burnt cheque book. After visiting the bank, the police inspector learns that Hyde still has an account there, so officers assumes to wait for Hyde to go and withdraw money, but days and weeks pass but still no sign of Hyde. After this, Mr. Utterson calls on dr Jekyll who is in his laboratory looking deathly ill, Jekyll feverishly claims that Hyde has left and that their relationship has ended, but then Jekyll show a letter from Hyde and asks Utterson what he should he do with it, as he fears that it could ruin his reputation if he turns it over to the police. On his way, Utterson runs into Poole, the butler, and asks him to describe the man that delivered the letter, Poole, taken aback, claims to have no knowledge of any letters being delivered other than the usual mail. That night, Utterson consults his trusted clerk, Mr. Guest, who is an expert on handwriting. Guest compares Hyde's letter with some of jekyll's own writing and suggests that the same hand inscribed both, Hyde's script merely leans in the opposite direction, as if for the purpose of concealment. Utterson reacts with alarm at the thought that Jekyll would forge a letter for murderer.

chapter 3 last description

The remarkable incident of dr Lanyon, both utterson and enfeild are invited to dr Jekyll's dinner party and the three of them talked like old friends, but a few days later when Utterson calls on Jekyll, Poole reports that his master is receiving no visitors. This repeats itself for a week, so Utterson goes to visit Lanyon, hoping to learn why Jekyll has refused any company, he finds Lanyon is a very poor health, pale and sickly, with a frightened look in his eyes, and he explains that he has had the biggest shock of his life and expects to die in a few weeks but refuses to speak about Jekyll, Lanyon dies a few weeks later, fulfilling his prophecy. After the funeral, Utterson takes from his safe a letter that Lanyon meant for him to read after he died. Inside, Utterson finds another envelope, marked to remain sealed until Jekyll is also died. After this all has happened, Utterson and Enfield are taking their regular stroll when they come across dr jekyll's laboratory window and see him. This incident at the window happened because as Utterson and Enfield start talking to Jekyll even though he is talking to them from the window and Utterson offers him to join them going for a walk but refuses to, but then after having a conversation with them, dr Jekyll suddenly he starts to transform into Hyde, so he shuts the window quickly before he transformed into Hyde completely, but Utterson and Enfield see a glimpse of it and was shocked. The last night Poole goes to see Mr. Utterson as he is scared because dr Jekyll has locked himself in the laboratory for 8 days and will not come out. So Poole takes Mr. Utterson to dr Jekyll's and sees all the servants huddled together as they are scared and a maid starts to cry. So Poole and Utterson walks to the laboratory but Poole tells Utterson to stay a few paces behind so dr Jekyll will not notice him coming. Poole tells dr Jekyll that Mr. Utterson is hear and that he wants to see him but Jekyll tells Poole to send him away and Utterson asks Poole is that you master that just spoke and Poole said yes but it does not sound like him and Utterson comes up with this theory that Jekyll has contracted a disease that deforms his face and changes his voice. So Utterson goes up to the door and says that he and Poole will break down the door and Jekyll says have mercy but Utterson says that is not Jekyll it is Hyde so they break down the door and find Hyde mangled on the floor but where is Jekyll, so both of them search the closets but find nothing, but then Poole gives Utterson aloud of papers to read and then Utterson goes home to read these papers.

_this is not the end for dr jekyll and mr hyde and if you can bare the horror that this story contains then wait till the next story :) 3_


End file.
